Dogville
by Yannis
Summary: Para alguns, Dogville é apenas uma lenda. Para outros, um conto de fadas negro. E, ainda existem aqueles que tem medo de passar pelas montanhas e ser sugado para dentro dessa vila sombria, cheia de montros onde a piedade deixou de existir há muito tempo.


**DOGVILLE**

Capítulo 1 – Eu acredito

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dogville não era uma cidade comum. Alguns nem acreditavam que ela existia. Segundo a lenda, a cidade ficava longe de qualquer outra, no ponto mais alto da montanha mais alta. Poucas pessoas lá viviam, e por isso a cidade era minúscula. Ou, talvez, fosse o contrário, ninguém sabia, ninguém tinha visto. Os que iam, não voltavam, e a simples história de uma cidadezinha na montanha ia crescendo, passando de boca a boca.

Diziam que os habitantes de Dogville não eram normais. O primeiro morador tinha cabelo branco, sem nenhum fio moreno para provar que algum dia vivera a juventude. Porém, seu rosto mostrava exatamente o contrário; era belo, com traços de um menino na puberdade. Alguns se atreviam a dizer: ele não era humano, era metade cão, metade homem. Com orelhas em cima da cabeça, garras nas mãos e presas no lugar de dentes, essa era a versão mais popular do chefe da cidade.

Havia, também, uma moça recatada, que vendia doces na confeitaria de Dogville. Ela era pálida como a lua, contavam, e esta, por morrer de inveja, tirou toda sua simpatia, tornando-a uma mulher fria e seca por dentro, sem qualquer emoção. Ela jamais sorriu, jamais gargalhou, e poucos conheciam a voz da antipática doceira.

Os jardins da cidade eram encantadores, de um verde que brilhava com a luz do sol. Cheio de flores, rosas, margaridas, girassóis. Era o paraíso na terra, relatavam. O cheiro dos arbustos molhados enfeitiçava, hipnotizava. Tudo feito pelo engenhoso jardineiro, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Tão lindo quanto seus hortos, era o Don Juan da vila. Logicamente, concluíram, ele usava de uma espécie de magia para conquistar as mulheres, apenas para abandona-las por outro par de pernas mais jovem.

E, assim como existia um homem metade cão, existia um metade lobo. Em Dogville, ele nada fazia, apenas passava seus dias irritando o mestiço chefe da vila e, por isso, quase sempre passava despercebido na lenda.

Infeliz daquele que jamais pode apreciar toda a beleza da cidade, mesmo morando lá. O garotinho cego, segundo a história, nascera sem a habilidade de enxergar e com um felpudo rabo de raposa, algo como um prolongamento da coluna vertebral. Ele não era infeliz, mesmo sem pai ou mãe. Pelo contrário, era mimado por todos os moradores, e a confeiteira enchia-o de brigadeiros e chocolates toda vez que ele passava pela sua lojinha.

Como toda história que se preze, existia um antagonista. O lenhador, um homem sinistro que passava os dias e noites no meio do mato, tinha pouco contato com os outros. Ninguém nega que, no meio da madrugada, é possível escutar o barulho do seu machado contra o tronco das árvores, se você prestar bastante atenção. Ele tem longos cabelos escuros, cheio de pequenos cachos, e olhos escuros como os de uma coruja. Ele não tem alma, nunca se cansa, e, quando passa pelos jardins, as flores murcham sob o brilho perverso de seu coração.

Do lado da Confeitaria, havia uma butique. A dona era uma mulher jovem, sempre com seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ela fazia alguns artesanatos, mas jamais conseguiu vende-los. Eram extremamente caros, lindas bonequinhas de porcelana, expostas na vitrine uma ao lado da outra. Eram tão formosas que pareciam humanas em tamanho miniatura. De fato, segundo a lenda, elas eram. E a vendedora, no caso, era um tipo de bruxa, e a expressão contente em seu rosto era apenas uma fachada para esconder seu temperamento e o nariz com verruga.

Ah, claro, quase ia me esquecendo. No meio de todos esses seres 'anormais', existia uma garota, de seus apenas 15 anos, que acidentalmente entrou nesse universo que alguns dizem ser paralelo à realidade. Seu coração era tão grande que abrigava cada um dos dogvillenses e sua bondade não tinha limites. E, quem conhece a lenda, diz que ela eram acolhida em retorno. Entretanto, eu acredito que havia muita sujeira por baixo do tapete invisível de Dogville.

É aí que acaba o conto de fadas. Por trás dessa história fascinante, existia um mundo negro, onde os jardins eram apenas árvores desnudas e a noite era eterna. E a garota sofria, sofria e sofria, sem reclamar, porque seu amor era imenso e, quando mais dava, mais tinha para dar.

Para mim, não há duvida de que Dogville existe, e ela está no ponto mais alto da montanha mais alta, apenas esperando que alguém a encontre, para aprisionar e maltratar do mesmo jeito que aconteceu com a pobre garota.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Minna-san!_

_Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer muito, muito, MUITO a quem está lendo isso aqui. E, sim, eu vou continuar, em pouco tempo, eu espero ;D_

_Quanto ao titulo, uma simples explicação: Dog Cão. Ville Vila. Uma tradução meio esculachada, mas vá lá xD O importante é vocês entenderem a relação D_

_Cabe a você, leitor, decidir comentar ou não._

Misha B.


End file.
